


Chicken Soup

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Daniella was a young Assassin that saved Sanna's life once and trained her to be the skilled Assassin she is today, unfortunately she mysteriously dies during a contract that supposably went wrong but Sanna doesn't believe that one bit so she joins the Dark Brotherhood to find out the truth but instead of gaining the truth she gains a family or so she thinks... A rather heated argument with Astrid's husband Arnbjorn leads to a feral fight between not just two people or two Assassin's but two Werewolf's one fighting for dominance the other just want's some respect! Sanna get's the upper hand but just as she is about to force him to yield he tells her that he was the last person to see Daniella alive and oh how he had enjoy seeing her suffer! Being the *ehem* dumbass *ehem* that he is he also tells her how sweet it is to see how Sanna is so friendly and loves the very person in this family that killed one of the most important people in her life. Things turn bad and a brawl turns in to a life and death fight as all hell breaks lose between the two, Astrid stops the fight and that's where the story starts]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

The door to Astrid and Arnbjorn's bedroom slammed open, they were standing in front of the fireplace healing Arnbjorn's wounds but the sudden movement made them both jump to the side holding a hand over their daggers

"...Sister..." Astrid said in a calm voice as she stepped in front of Arnbjorn "i understand your anger but please calm down, beating up my husband will not bring Daniella back and i won't let you lay a single hand on him again, understood?"

The last sentence was more of a demand then a question and she had said it with as much anger as she could but that would do her no good, no, for what she had done had driven Sanna over the line....far....far over the line and now it was too late.

"Did you do it Astrid? Huh?" She said stepping forward only to be sized up by Astrid as she did the same thing

"Calm......Down, you might think you know but trust me...you don't!"

Astrid now stared in to those eyes.....those blood red eyes filled with hatred and anger, strength and determination but that wasn't want made her suddenly unable to look away, no it was the way she stared...the way those abnormal pupils had gone from round to a sharp line.

Astrid knew what had drawn out that gaze, that heavy breathing that forced her to open her mouth to be able to inhale air. Her canines showing as if she was getting ready to rip out Astrid's throat with her bare teeth, those crimson murderous eyes staring not only at her but at her very soul; yeah she knew what had brought this monster to the surface....Astrid herself had, just as she had taken the life for Daniella, right then she had written her own death sentence and now.....now her Sister had come to collect it.

"I am no fool Astrid! Either you killed her yourself or you ordered someone else to do it! Speak or so help me Sithis i will force it out of you!"

Sanna slammed her hand in to the wooden door as she threaten to force the word out of Astrid's mouth.

[Will she kill me?]  
she thought biting nervously at her bottom lip. She wasn't about to show any fear but Astrid was no fool! She knew she was playing with fire, she knew how strong Sanna was when she was angry and now she had officially pissed her off; Either she treads lightly or she'll soon join Sithis in the void.

"Daniella broke the rules!" She spat pointing a finger straight in front of Sanna's face

"She refused contracts! She didn't obey the leader of this Sanctuary! And she spoke about us openly to YOU! You hadn't joined....you weren't suppose to either and yet still she told you about us i had no choi-"

Suddenly her hand was slapped out of Sanna's face and she was pushed back

"You didn't give a fuck about the tenets before so why would you start now huh? I'll tell you why..."

She began with a voice so dark...so evil it wasn't even human anymore

"You didn't care as long as it favored YOU, it scared you to think that things were gonna change so you had to put a stop to it...so.......i ask you ONE more time; DID. YOU. DO. IT?"

"....i did it, i did it to protect this Sanctuary...to protect this family, our, family"

Astrid answered calmly holding a hand at her own chest and the other one pointing at the rest of their family that had woken up to all the yelling.

Sanna looked down at the floor, her dark brown hair hanging down her chest and stoping right before her hips. Her bang covered her right eye so she tilted her head to the side looked up just so she was able to look Astrid in the face. And Astrid looked back, her face now a bit paler and her fist shut tight.

"....one day....Astrid, one day you will pay for what you have done. As much as i want to slit open your throat just so i can watch you slowly die; i won't, because Daniella wouldn't have wanted me to"

She raised her hand and her gloved finger pointed at Astrid.

"I broke no tenet neither did Daniella, you did and so you are the one that will feel the wrath of Sithis himself"

She turned around to leave but stopped not even bothered looking up she kept her gaze at the filthy blood stained floor

"You are no leader....You are no sister of mine....and when he drags you all the way down to the void...do not cry for no one will spare you any pity"

She said with such a poison it almost stung and just like that she was gone, she had left The Dark Brotherhood for good. But it didn't change anything, Daniella was dead! killed because of Astrid lust for power and now she was all alone. again.

She wanted to cry! to fall to the ground and just disappear! She wanted to run back inside and make Astrid pay for what she had done to the only remaining person in this world that had loved Sanna no matter what, her only remaining family....her only remaining friend; gone.

The rain drops that had poured down she didn't notice until she was drenched. She had no family, no friends, no money and nowhere to stay, she was nothing...no one! Yet she could feel it inside her, the wolf, straining and pulling against her mental chains urging her to set it free because it knew...no...she knew that deep inside her it was waiting. She wanted bloodshed....she wanted to hunt....but mostly she just wanted to kill.

She wanted to watch as people fell before her blade and she wanted to embrace the fear cowards gave as they ran from her knowing that at any second that arrow would hit, and she wanted to scream! She wanted to show all who looked down on her the true power of a Dov.

And so she fell to the ground shaking as if she had a spasm. Thoughts racing in her head so fast she wanted to hurl

"Die...everyone on nirn....just die...you're all liars!! YOU'RE ALL FAKE SELFISH MISERABLE CREATURES!! I fucking hate you all"

 

-Quiet-

 

"...just...someone...please...i don't want to be alone again...please don't leave me..."

Her tears mixed with the rain drops and everything went quiet again, she didn't really know who she had meant...probably no one. But she couldn't bare the loneliness anymore...she had lost everyone...

So there she laid covered in mud and blood, her armor ripped from the fight and her eyes swollen and pink from all the crying. She didn't remember how long she had laid there, it could have been days since she left and she wouldn't have noticed. She lost the feeling in her legs and arms first then her neck and then everything went black.

She was ready it was her time, she wanted this, so she accepted the darkness, she embraced it and suddenly it felt as if her body somehow started working again...as if....as if her body had just given up because she had, so she fell...her body had stopped working and was nothing more then a shell trapping her, sucking the life force out of her but now....she accepted the darkness and her body returned to normal, she could feel her legs and arms and she could move her head and slowly...slowly she could open her eyes to the small shining light.

"Ngh...what?"

Her eyes opened and she found herself laying in a bedroll inside of a tent. 'No...no dammit! NO! She wasn't suppose to wake up! She was suppose to be free! She-'

Her eyes widened as she could hear foot steps, whoever it was walked with heavy boots and was heading right towards her. Her blade...where was her blade?!

"Dammit!" She cursed under her breath trying to locate where it was but to no use, the tall figure walked inside holding something and then turned when it saw she was awake.

"Listen! I do not know why you saved me...you shouldn't have! I can't....i won't....i can't even repay you and if you think i'm going to use my body to pay you back...you might as well kill me now!"

She waited...and waited...AND waited but she got no answer the only sound was the rain hitting the tent and the flames of a campfire just outside. The figure just stood there staring at her until suddenly he took a step forward and she raised a fist in the air

"HEY! back the fuck away or i'll-"

The man drew a long pointy steel sword out from under his robes and pointed it at her

"You have the right to take this ones life...but know that Kharjo will also take yours"

The man handed her the blade as he crouched and sat down on the bedroll beside her

"You...you don't know me...how could you just hand me a blade when i could easily kill you?!"

The Khajiit chuckled and revealed that the thing he had been holding was a bowl

"Such face is too kind looking to do such an evil deed as killing innocent"

She was shocked and could barely talk

"I'm sorry i was rude...i...i was just scared...i mean you could have been a-"

"Chicken soup" he answered grabbing on to a spoon on the nearby nightstand.

".......uh what?" She looked at him like he was crazy and he gently handed her the bowl

"Chicken soup, this one should eat before she dies from lack of food"

"Oh...um...thank you....mister?"

"Kharjo, it is nice to see that this one is alive" he bowed his head and was about to get up to leave when she reached for his arm and almost shrieked

"N...no please d...don't leave me..."

Kharjo looked a bit confused but nodded as he sat back down, he looked her over and couldn't help but notice how her hands were trembling

"What is....what is yours name?"

He asked in a kind of strange manner as if he didn't know how to pronounce certain words

"My name?.....my name.....heh...i've almost forgot my own name, how pathetic huh?

"Pfft! One cannot forget their name! It is their birthright! And if one does forget...they will simply get a new one Kharjo does not understand how this one finds that pathetic"

"...my name is Sanna"

She was rather stunned and had it not been for her empty stomach growling after food she would have just continued staring at him...he was so nice....kind hearted.

"I...i have nowhere to go Kharjo...no family...no friends...and no money, what am i going to do?"

He chuckles again and smiles at her

"You see? You trust in Kharjo even when this is the first time you've meet Kharjo, we are outside Riften....you know no one there?"

"Well...there is one person i haven't talked to in a while...he might help me...thank you Kharjo...you're the nicest person i've ever meet so far"

"You warm Kharjo's heart with such nice words"

They both just smiled at each other and Kharjo sat next to her keeping her company as she ate in silence trying to think of a way to repay him

(Dammit...there must be some way i can repay him)

Suddenly her eyes went wide and she almost chocked on a potato as she bounced up on two legs and looked around, her legs felt strong again and it felt as she could run all the way to Windhelm and back.

"Kharjo...give me those pants a..and that shirt over there"

She pointed at different clothing and even thought he was confused he did as she asked

"Um...turn around please..."

He got the hint rather quick and his nose grew a bit pinker as his ears slid a bit down in embarrassment. It took a while and not without at least a few curses at how a certain belt wouldn't bend but finally she was out of the Dark Brotherhood armor and was wearing a pair of tight black pants with a white shirt and belt.

"Kharjo...this armor will fill your pockets...so sell it wisely and....um maybe scrub off some of the mud and......well....blood"

Kharjo grabbed on to the armor and put it in a nearby chest

"Thank you friend...but is your pockets not empty?" He looked concerned and this time it was she who let out a chuckle.

"Not for long...listen if there's ever something i can do for you...just ask, alright?"

Kharjo stepped up and gave her a warm hug as if they had knows each other for years and she couldn't hold in the tears any longer, so they pored down her cheeks as she dug her head in the crook of his neck.

"Just make sure Sanna is still alive and well when Kharjo returns"

"Y...you're leaving?"

"It is Khatjo's job, this one protects the others"

Sanna looked out as she wiped her tears away only then did she notice tree other Khajiit's sitting around the fire eating and reading

"A welcome to you fellow traveler"  
One of the females said bowing her head as Sanna stepped out of the tent

"Thank you for your kindness i am truly grateful " she said bowing her head as well

"All is well then we must move on, the sun will rise soon and we have long journey for us"

The other male said, it seemed like he was better at talking normally. Sanna turned around and looked up at Kharjo, he looked a little sad and she wanted to start crying again but he patted her head before she could open her mouth.

"Kharjo will look forward to seeing you again, he will enjoy hearing of your success"

"When will you be back?" She asked a bit worried

"Two weeks will pass before Kharjo is back" he answered looking out at the road.

How was it that she was so drawn to him? She clears her mind before looking at the road then back at him. It wasn't desire or lust...it was just...it felt empty as he patted her head again and began walking away with the rest of the Khajiit's...like she had know him for years...suddenly something hit hear, a thought that made her want to dig her fist in to someones face.

"I swear to you Akatosh...if you let harm come to him i'll bring mayhem upon all of Skyrim and the last thing anyone will fear is Alduin!"

She hissed looking up at the sky narrowing her eyes as if she was expecting someone to see how serious she was

"Damn crazy people everywhere..."

A guard muttered as he walked past her slowly shaking his head

"Gah...i heard that y'know!"

She yelled after him but he just waved a hand not even bothering to turn around. She looks around and luckily he seemed to be the only one that saw her.

"Good...now time to pay a visit to a certain redheaded lad"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> Stay sharp and follow the Creed ;]


End file.
